A conventional vehicle seatbelt has been known in that a circular rubber band is attached on an epidermal surface of a seat and a buckle-webbing withdrawn from the lateral of the seat is inserted into the circular rubber band, so that the drooping down of the buckle is prevented by stretching the buckle-webbing toward the seat surface with the circular rubber band (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-119433 (FIG. 1)